


Do It Again

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Rare Pairings, minor implied sterek, werewolf!Paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two close friends talking and Laura decides to force Paige to confront her feelings, then they share a moment of intimacy. They make out for a bit because kissing is nice then laugh about it afterwards. They want it but they aren't ready for it. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Paige doesn't die and instead becomes a werewolf. She works along side Laura, helps her with pack matters, Derek befriends Kate but thankfully Paige manages to stop him from revealing the path. Despite being in love with Derek is doesn't work out, she still has feelings and has to watch Derek fall in love all over again.

She could still hear the thrum of the music and the singer’s breathy voice sing ‘Oh! Just a little bit of ah!’ over and over, even though she was on the other side of the house. Ah, the perks of being a werewolf. 

“You alright P?”

Paige jumped, nearly dropping her drink. She turned to glare at her alpha. “I’m fine, Laura. Don‘t need a baby sitter.”

She hopped up on the counter and sipped at her soda. Laura held out a plate of cookies to her, before hopping up along side her.

They sit criss-cross facing each other. Laura broke off a piece of a chocolate chip cookie and held it out to her; Paige took the small morsel into her mouth, tongue brushing against Laura’s fingers. 

Laura only smiles at Paige and lets her fingers slip out her mouth and glide across Paige’s cheek. Her cheeks were still plump, soft and dotted with freckles, seven and a half years & all their problems haven‘t changed that. Paige leaned into her hand and looked at Laura. “C’mon. Let’s go back, have a drink and dance a little. It’ll be fun, sweet cheeks.” 

Paige laughed, tears springing up on the corners of her eyes as she shook her head. “I’ll pass on the dancing but I wouldn’t mind having a drink.”

“Okay, okay. I got the hint. BRB then, Mom has Peter guarding the beers, unless you want something fancier like vodka or wine…”

“Get something sweet and fruity.”

Laura wrinkled her nose in distaste, “Bitch beers really?”

Paige just stuck her tongue out at her. “Just go get ‘em. Don’t think I’ll be able to handle this party without something.”

“When I get back we’re gonna talk about it, ‘kay? I’m tired of you avoiding it.”

Paige sort of deflates, her body sags against the wall “Can we not? Just for tonight. I mean I already have to suffer through watching Derek make eyes at that boy.”

“That boy is friend to one of your pack members, he won’t touch him…I hope.” Laura sighed looking at Paige who quickly turned away. “Fine, I’ll stop for a bit but we’re still doing it.”

Paige ignored Laura in favor of focusing on the music, she hummed softly along with it before singing along.

“Hello again friend of a friend, I knew you when our common goal was waiting for the world to end. Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend,” She could hear other people, as she followed Laura with her hearing. 

Peter was being snaky and denying one of the cousins another drink, Cora and Erica were arguing about a boy and-- Ew. She could hear someone getting it on. She dimmed her senses just thinking of the music as her body swayed along enjoying the peace for a moment before a familiar scent assaulted her senses.

“Still love singing depressing love songs, I see.” Laura jumped back up, bottles clinking. She passed a dark red bottle to Paige. “It’s black cherry, the best one I think.”

“It’s about unrequited love and lies in general.”

“I don’t know, I’m getting more of the ‘I’m fucking scorned, I still miss you. I wish you hadn’t lied, and I wished we hadn’t changed.’ vibe. But eh that’s just me.”

Paige rolled her eyes, and broke off piece of her own cookie. “Here. Just shut your mouth.” Laura’s canine scrapes against Paige’s thumb as she bites.

“Let’s have a toast,” Laura waits for Paige to open her bottle and holds hers out. “A toast to not dying this year.”

“We do this every year, Laur. We almost die yet we somehow lived. First year; Derek changing me without my consent, Kate fucking Argent, that wendigo two years after that, those demons trying to take over town, meeting the two most famous hunters in the United States-- Let’s be real, that Dean guy was real cute. 

“Let’s not forget there was getting my heart broken and watching Derek go all moony of a teenage boy whose friend gets turned by a rogue alpha. This year Kanima,” She took a swig of her booze and her face twisted in disgust. “I wonder what next year will bring.”

“Never mind next year, what’ll next month be. I swear ever since Scott and the rest of those pups were turned its been one problem after another.”

“Hmm.” Paige considered before shrugging.

It takes two more bottles before Paige is finally relaxed. They’re still feeding each other bits of cookies, Laura even starts passing a slice of pizza between them. Laura looks around the kitchen looking for a napkin, instead spotting something better.

“Oh, hey! I forgot mom got peaches.” Laura bit into one and swallowed quickly , passing a chunk of it to Paige. She licks Laura’s fingers clean before they can retreat, juice still dripped down her chin. Paige takes another, looking over to Laura, who is staring at her mouth. She licks her lips suddenly conscious of her gaze.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d be courting me. Feeding me, cuddling, and laughing at all my jokes.”

“If it was that easy, then you’d already be married many times over. Last one,” Paige passed it back to Laura, who took bit off a big chunk before letting Paige have some.

“Hey I’d be flattered if you did do it though. Pack Alpha must choose a mate that he or she believes is capable of maintaining order & harmony in the pack, and is capable of nurturing new packmates while remaining loyal to the Alpha at all times."

"So basically a mother figure. I could do that."

“You’re practically my head beta already, you’re the one helping me out with the new pups. Well besides mom but she doesn‘t really count.”

“Not like I have much to do.”

After taking a small bite of the peach, she offered Laura the best part of it, the juiciest bit. “You sure? We can split it.”

“You know you only give your lasts to a person you love. I think you’re the best person in my life right now.”

Laura ate even slower, taking tiny nibbles instead of bites. She licked at it before biting down. And when the fruit was gone, Paige slowly pulled her hand back. Then Laura was leaning, bending to find Paige’s wrist, nuzzling and licking, breathing at her pulse. 

Paige felt like her heart was pounding out of control, but instead of pulling back, she tried push herself closer to her, hand gripping Laura’s hair. Paige felt a tongue on the inside of her arm, and then Laura’s lips softly brushing against her pulse. 

They both freeze when they hear laughter passing right by their little alcove, Paige can hear Derek’s laughter from here and it hurts her. Paige pulls away fully and decides to shift the conversation to something else.

“Do you think I should get haircut? Cut it short, maybe dye it?” 

“Yeah. Probably.” Laura says with a snort leaning forward touching Paige’s dark waves.

The mood turns serious when Paige hears Derek literally right outside the kitchen say the words “I love you.” her face pales as she listens to the wet smack of lips and the “I love you, too.” 

She quiets, then throws the rest of her food at the wall, plate shatters and her eyes glowing gold as tears spring up. “Asshole.”

Laura straightens up, looking at the mess then back at her and they both keep quiet for a second waiting for someone to come in and ask what happened but no one comes. Laura turns back to Paige. She leans back towards Paige again this time her left hand goes out and rests on hers. 

“You know what gets me? You’re wasting the best years of your life brooding over it. Like, you have to let go. Paige you’re a pretty girl, your tits are never gonna look better. Your ass is never gonna look better.” 

Paige laughs and shakes her head. “You know, no one's touching my ass. Something about you Hales makes it hard to get anyone else to ask me out. Like you‘re sabotaging my chances.” Laura cracks a smile and looks at Paige, drunk on laughter. “No one's been kissing my lips since…New Years. ”

“Shit.” Laura licks her lips looks down, Paige lips, slightly open, pink and inviting and searches Paige’s face as she says, “I'll kiss your dumb lips.”

Paige nods and blushes a bit, they lean closer to each other, faces already only a few inches apart. They were close enough to share the same breath. She leaned down and kissed her.

It’s just a quick and soft press of lips and it’s a little awkward. They pull away and laugh, but Paige’s eye have gone dark and she‘s back to normal except. 

“Do it again.” 

This time Laura cups her face and pulls her in. At first, Paige only sat there, unsure and undirected. It was her first kiss in over a year, after all. But Laura knew what to do; knew how to engage her. She parted her lips slightly and took Paige's bottom lip between her, sucking on it just a little.

"Mmmph," Paige said, and with the sound her lips parted and Laura slid her upper lip between them. She took more of Paige’s bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it. 

Paige groaned, feeling lightheaded and Laura's heart beat furiously at the realization that Paige was enjoying this. Paige's groan sent her breath flowing into Laura's mouth, and it shouldn’t have made her so happy or so smug, especially when she can smell the faint scent of arousal in the air.

Laura shoved her tongue roughly into Paige's mouth and the younger girl groaned, the sound reverberating through Laura that made her entire being scream for more.

Laura pulled her lips away slowly, lingering. Her eyes wandered to Paige's neck. She lifted her left hand and tangled it through Paige's hair, holding her tight and tilting her head to the side. When she placed that first kiss on Paige's neck, Paige gasped. Laura wasn’t entirely focused on her, she could hear someone come in, mutter ‘Oops’ before retreating. Paige’s entire body relaxed while Laura's entire body tensed, her mind wondering if it’d been Stiles or worse her brother to see them.

Enough sense remained in Laura that she remembered not to leave any kind of marks. She placed light but very wet kisses down Paige's pale neck; paying special attention to the little moles dotting the back of her neck that was usually covered by her hair, until she reached the edge of Paige's shirt, and Paige gave a little moan with each one, reminding Laura that she was a complete virgin. 

Paige’s arms are wrapped tightly around Laura's back, her smaller hands pushing hard against her, desperate to keep her from leaving. Laura slides her hand down Paige's side. Laura reaches down to the bottom of Paige’s shirt, and her fingers tease as they dance at the top of Paige's jeans. Laura continued to kiss Paige's neck while she reached down with her right hand and took Paige's left one. Their hands intertwined as she pulled away, both of them panting a little.

Foreheads pressed they start laughing again, “No! No! No.” They say at the same time shaking their heads.

“Doesn’t feel right, right now does it?” Paige whispered. 

“Not yet.” Laura whispered back. “Come here.” 

Laura tugged Paige onto her lap. Paige pressed her nose to Laura’s neck and took a deep breath, tears silently slid down her cheeks. Laura’s hands were gently brushing back locks of hair and softly rubbing her back.

“Just let go, it’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by that scene in from OITNB 2x06 “You Also Have A Pizza” where Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales and Maritza Ramos kiss and decide being lesbians is not for them. God I wanted to make platonic and cute moment of comfort but I love having unconventional and unexpected ships.


End file.
